best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Have Mercy" by YBN Cordae
Have Mercy is a song by rapper YBN Cordae. Lyrics Kidd Ugh Sweet Lord, please have mercy Baby Jesus, please save us I know I used up my three favors Back to sinnin' like a week later New car, speed racer Cop a crib, need acres Most of all, we all need prayer Karma comin', beware I don't know where I'm goin' (Huh) But I hope I'm on the right path Life'll hit you with a light jab Mike Tyson, strike back You niggas goin' out slight sad Know I'm all about my bag New drip, I grab I just wanna get my life back There's no complainin' on this side My niggas, shit is not tolerated Cut some niggas off like a operation And my team way more consolidated Suite presidential, that's inauguration 'Cause we cookin' crack like Ronald Reagan Chip on my shoulder, boy, I'm not for waitin' Divine timin', took a lot of patience Now it's time for the takeover, all gas and the brake's slower Took a trip out to Tokyo, now I'm here in Paris for the layover Fuck old niggas, boy, your day's over You're mad at me 'cause your pay slower Bitter nigga, you a shade-thrower, I was just sleepin' on a sofa Now I ride with a paid chauffeur 'Cause I'm way doper, better stay sober I paint pictures, you a Crayola I got a bad bitch and she laid over She really asked could she stay over? I told her that we needed face closure This mellow money has a great odor These the things that I prayed over Sweet Lord, please have mercy Baby Jesus, please save us I know I used up my three favors Back to sinnin' like a week later New car, speed racer Cop a crib, need acres Most of all, we all need prayer Karma comin', beware I don't know where I'm goin' (Huh) But I hope I'm on the right path Life'll hit you with a light jab Mike Tyson, strike back You niggas goin' out slight sad Know I'm all about my bag New drip, I grab I just wanna get my life back (Huh, huh) Why cry over spilled milk if you still feel I'm the real deal? My bitch bad with no ill-will 'cause she'll murk a nigga like Kill Bill Loose slips, sink ships, Cam'ron pink drip, that is my fashion I'm not really with the high flashin', it's not helpin' with my braggin' I penetrate it, been the greatest, new house, renovate it I got the juice you eliminated, pussy-niggas always instigate it Can't fuck me over boy, I'm too clever, that applies all to whoever I'm just here to pursue pleasure, boy, I'm goin' out like Hugh Hefner Sweet Lord, please have mercy Baby Jesus, please save us I know I used up my three favors Back to sinnin' like a week later New car, speed racer Cop a crib, need acres Most of all, we all need prayer Karma comin', beware I don't know where I'm goin' (Huh) But I hope I'm on the right path Life'll hit you with a light jab Mike Tyson, strike back You niggas goin' out slight sad Know I'm all about my bag New drip, I grab I just wanna get my life back Baby Jesus, please save us Baby Jesus, please save us Why It Rocks # The song shows how much of a lyrical rapper YBN Cordae is. # The music video is full of great effects and editing. # The beat is good and has a really good switch. # Cordae flows real well. Category:Hip hop Category:2010s Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Hidden Gems